When The Useless Jongin fallin' love
by virnaulisam
Summary: Sebut saja Jongin seorang brengsek dan tidak berguna karena telah berani jatuh cinta pada si polos Kyungsoo. Tapi biarkan si brengsek Jongin berjuang mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo.


"**When The Useless Jongin fallin' love"**

.

.

**Main Cast** : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

**Genre** : Romance, Drama

**Rating** : T

**Warning** : YAOI, banyak typo (mohon dimaklumi), bahasanya ribet dan sulit dimengerti, banyak kata-kata yang nggak boleh diucapkan dalam kehiupan sehari-hari, bacanya pelan-pelan aja.

**Summary** : Sebut saja Jongin seorang brengsek dan tidak berguna karena telah berani jatuh cinta pada si polos Kyungsoo. Tapi biarkan si brengsek Jongin berjuang mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sebut Jongin seorang player karena dia telah sukses mengencani bahkan memacari entah berapa lusin dari seluruh penghuni di sekolahnya. Sebut Jongin juga seorang brengsek karena dia selalu tega mempermainkan perasaan banyak orang yang telah dikencaninya dengan seenak hidungnya. well, hidungnya jauh lebih menarik daripada jidatnya. Dan sebut saja Jongin seorang yang bodoh karena si playboy yang brengsek ini telah berani jatuh cinta pada si polos Kyungsoo.

Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana semuanya bisa terjadi. Jongin bahkan bukan seseorang yang percaya pada istilah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan Jongin benar-benar yakin bahwa ini bukanlah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jongin selalu sekelas dengan Kyungsoo dalam tiga tahun ini. Dan jelas ini bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jongin sendiri merasa bingung. Apa yang menarik dari Kyungsoo, dia tidak tahu. Dan dia pun sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Tapi ada satu hal yang dia ketahui, Jongin akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo bagaimana pun caranya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Kenapa kau harus Kyungsoo yang harus kau sukai? Kenapa tidak menyukai yang lain saja?" kata Sehun dengan kesal memaki Jongin begitu dia memberitahukan Sehun bahwa dia menyukai Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak peduli Sehun mengatainya bodoh atau apapun yang bahkan lebih buruk dari itu. Yang Jongin ketahui adalah dia memang seorang yang bodoh karena jatuh cinta pada pesona-entah pesona yang mana, Jongin juga tidak tahu-Kyungsoo yang polos. Padahal Kyungsoo sendiri tidak pernah bersikap seakan-akan menggoda Jongin, tapi Jongin sudah merasa dirinya telah tergoda oleh pesona Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Dasar Jongin brengsek! Beraninya player sepertimu menyukai Kyungsoo-ku yang polos! Dengar baik-baik ya Kim Jongin yang tidak berguna, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Kyungsoo-ku. Asal kau tahu saja, Kyungsoo tidak pantas mendapatkan orang seperti dirimu. Dia terlalu baik untukmu, dan kau terlalu buruk untuknya! Dasar tidak berguna," umpat Baekhyun kesal begitu Jongin memberitahukan Sehun bahwa dia akan berusaha mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo, sayangnya Baekhyun yang duduk persis di depan Sehun mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan rahasia diantara mereka berdua.

Jongin ingin sekali menyangkal kata-kata Baekhyun. Dia ingin menyanggah dan juga mengoreksi kata demi kata yang telah keluar dari mulut Baekhyun dengan teliti. Jongin ingin mengatakan bahwa semua perkataan Baekhyun adalah salah dan tidak benar. Tapi kenyataannya, yang bisa dilakukan Jongin hanyalah diam tidak berkutik. Jongin menyadari satu hal, bahwa dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan sepatah kata pun yang salah dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Sayangnya, setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun adalah kebenaran. Sayangnya lagi, itu adalah kebenaran yang benar-benar pahit untuk Jongin.

.

.

.

Kata orang banyak, pujian merupakan salah satu cara yang efektif untuk mendapatkan hati seseorang. Sebuah pujian yang sederhana dapat meluluhkan hati orang dengan mudah. Dan Jongin sudah sering melakukan pembuktian tentang hal itu. Tentu saja semua orang dengan mudahnya jatuh dalam rayuan manis yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa, Jongin yakin bahwa cara ini pasti akan berlaku juga untuk Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin akan melakukan pembuktiannya.

"Kyungsoo~" panggil Jongin dengan nada manja sambil tersenyum lebar begitu dia memasuki ruang kelasnya yang masih sepi.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil termenung, kemudian menatap Jongin dengan tatapannya yang polos. Selama hampir tiga tahun menempati kelas yang sama dengan Jongin, ini pertama kalinya Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nada 'aneh' seperti itu. Dan itu jelas membuat Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar bingung.

Jongin berjalan ke arah meja Kyungsoo dengan santai. Dia mengabaikan tatapan Baekhyun yang seakan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan siap membunuh. Kemudian dia menopang dagunya di atas meja Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman dan memundurkan kepalanya. Jongin menatap tepat di kedua bola mata Kyungsoo yang terlihat besar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya membalas tatapan Jongin dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" kata Jongin dengan lembut sambil tersenyum tipis tanpa melepas tatapannya dari mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Ada sinar di kedua bola matamu," lanjut Jongin pelan menatap kedua bola matamu lekat-lekat. Terlarut dalam indahnya sesuatu hal yang disebut cinta. Dan Jongin merasa mual mengingat hal yang terakhir dia pikirkan-cinta-.

Baekhyun yang berada di samping Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Dia mendecak kesal mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Jongin.

Sementara Kyungsoo membelakkan kedua matanya. "benarkah? Aku tak mengetahui hal itu sebelumnya," gumam Kyungsoo pelan sambil melirik Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "benar. Dan aku adalah salah satu orang yang mengetahui hal itu" kata Jongin dengan antusias.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin. "Apakah itu membuatmu silau?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ap-...ahhh. kau benar," desah Jongin sambil mengangguk pelan . "itu benar-benar menyilaukan hatiku," lanjut Jongin dengan penuh penghayatan.

"maaf," kata Kyungsoo pelan dengan nada menyesal. "kalau begitu jangan tatap mataku," kata Kyungsoo menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah Jongin.

"Apa?!" kata Jongin degan cepat menurunkan tangannya dari dagunya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Jongin mengerti kan? Kalau merasa silau dengan pancaran sinar matahari, kita tak boleh menatapnya karena itu membuat mata terasa sakit. Begitu juga dengan Jongin! Jangan menatap mataku kalau Jongin tidak ingin terkena silau! Dan sekarang Jongin bisa pergi dari hadapanku karena aku tidak mau mendapat masalah jika berada di dekatmu," kata Kyungsoo dengan tenang dan singkat.

Namun dengan segera dapat menghancur leburkankan hati Jongin yang sudah terlanjur berbunga-bunga.

Sementara Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis kepada Jongin dan menatap Jonginnya tatapan 'jangan harap mendapatkannya dengan mudah'.

.

.

.

.

.

Biasanya Jongin akan mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya dengan mudah. Segala sesuatu yang ingin dimilikinya akan dimilikinya dengan begitu mudahnya tanpa harus bersusah payah. Dan sekarang Jongin merasa benar-benar sangat payah karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang sangat di inginkannya denagn mudah.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Jongin kepada Kyungsoo yang duduk persis di depannya saat pelajaran berlangsung. Jujur, Jongin merasa sangat bosan dengan ocehan yang menurutnya teramat sangat tidak jelas yang sedang menjelaskan tentang Hukum Archimedes dan segala tetek bengeknya dengan bahasa fisikanya yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo membalikkan kepalanya dan memandang Jongin dengan polos seperti biasa.

"Apa kau mempunyai orang yang kau sayangi?"serangkaian kata-kata itu keluar dengan mulus dari mulut Jongin tanpa persiapan apapun. Bahkan Jongin sendiri merasa bingung dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Tapi, sebenarnya dia juga penasaran dengan hal itu. Jadi menurutnya, tidak ada salahnya juga bertanya hal itu pada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan Jongin hanya memutar kedua bola mata mereka dengan malas. Mereka berpikir bahwa Jongin benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Pertanyaan yang diucapkannya cukup konyol dan kekanak-kanakan. Tapi mereka hanya diam dan tidak ingin terlibat dalam percakapan konyol itu. tapi tentu saja mereka memasang kedua pasang telinga mereka dengan tajam. Memasang untuk mendengarkan percakapan antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Bukannya memasang untuk mendengarkan penjelasan materi yang keluar dari mulut .

Kyungsoo menerawang sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Ada," katanya dengan suara pelan namun jelas agar tidak mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi kaget. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"siapa?" tanya Jongin dengan antusias. Dia memajukan badannya sedikit agar bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo dengan jelas. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun masih setia mendengarkan dari tempat duduk mereka.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang sambil menjawab,"ummaku, appaku, dan Baekhyun~" kata Kyungsoo dengan gembira sambil tersenyum lebar-lebar.

Dan Jongin hanya terpaku pada tempatnya. Sementara Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan meremehkan dan kembali tersenyum mengejek.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo! Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Jongin dengan lantangnya di depan ruang kelas.

Saat ini waktu istirahat telah tiba. Dan ruang kelas terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid yang sedang asik mengobrol, bercanda ria, atau sekedar menghabiskan bekal mereka di dalam kelas. Dan karena perkataan Jongin barusan, semua murid yang tadinya ribut dan asik dengan urusan masing-masing sekarang terlihat hening dan menatap Jongin lalu beralih ke Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang selalu berada di samping Kyungsoo, menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi kaget seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

'cepat sekali dia bertindak. Dasar brengsek,' batin Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang merasa dirinya disebut, tersentak kaget dan menoleh dari bekal makanannya ke depan kelas tempat Jongin berdiri. Dia menatap Jongin dengan bingung. Lalu dia beralih menatap seluruh penghuni kelas yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran seolah menunggu.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung yang bertanya entah kepada siapa. Karena dia mengucapkannya sambil membalas semua tatapan yang diarahkan padanya.

Jongin berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo-yang membuat Baekhyun menajamkan tatapannya pada setiap langkah Jongin- dan berdiri tepat di depan meja Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Jongin kali ini dengan pelan namun terdengar jelas dan lantang.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali memandang teman-teman sekelasnya yang masih menatapnya dengan penasaran. Mereka masih menunggu perkataan atau jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bergerak risih. Dia tidak suka dengan tatapan teman-temannya yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang.

Namun Berbeda halnya dengan Jongin.

Jongin mengabaikan semua tatapan yang telah tertuju padanya dan Kyungsoo. Dia selalu tahu dengan pepatah modern buatannya sendiri 'semua orang selalu ingin tahu urusan semua orang'. Dan dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Dia hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens dan menunggu dengan sabar.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin dengan bingung. Kemudian dia menggeserkan tubuhnya ke samping Baekhyun dan mendekatkan kepalanya kepada telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik,"Baekhyun, apa sih yang sedang dia bicarakan? dan kenapa mereka semua orang menatapku seperti itu? dan sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan pada Jongin?" kata Kyungsoo dengan berbisik namun tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Jongin dan sekitar ruang kelasnya.

Baekhyun hanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman kesal tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sayangnya bisikan Kyungsoo terlalu keras untuk disebut sebagai bisikan dan tentu saja semua penghuni kelas dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Termasuk Kim Jongin.

Dan dalam seketika, Jongin merasa bahwa dirinya seperti dihantam benda berat pada kepalanya. Dia terlalu shock dengan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan dan hanya diam di tempat.

Teman-temannya yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Ada pula yang berdecak kesal, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tidak menyangka dengan perkataan Kyungsoo barusan, dan ada pula yang menatap Jongin dengan tatapan iba.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak suka pelajaran fisika. Dia benci fisika. Bahkan di buku tulis catatan fisika pun tidak ada setitik tinta pun. Dan dia tidak akan pernah sudi repot-repot mencatat pelajaran sialan itu.

Jongin juga tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan fisika. Entah itu guru fisika, buku fisika, atau orang-orang di sekitarnya yang membicarakan tentang fisika. Setidaknya, menurut Jongin pelajaran kimia mungkin lebih baik daripada fisika. Haya mungkin.

Tapi sayangnya-terkutuklah sesuatu hal yang disebut takdir-, Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan fisika yang sangat dibenci Jongin itu.

Sayangnya lagi, Kyungsoo adalah seorang master dalam pelajaran fisika. Dia selalu berhasil menyelesaikan soal fisika sialan itu dengan baik dan benar yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Jongin. Bahkan Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya murid kesayangan si guru fisika sialan di kelasnya.

Mungkin Kyungsoo memang ahli dalam semua mata pelajaran, namun fisika merupakan satu-satunya pelajaran yang tercantum dalam favorite Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin selalu mengutuk fisika sialan itu karena telah berani merebut posisi Jongin. Jongin selalu berpikir bahwa dialah yang seharusnya menjadi favorite Kyungsoo, dan bukannya si fisika sialan itu.

Tapi cinta itu buta. Dan Jongin merasa benar-benar buta. Bukan hanya buta tentang pelajaran fisika, namun juga buta tentang Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo mencintai fisika-sesuatu hal yang dibenci Jongin- sama seperti Jongin yang sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa menyukai Kyungsoo-seseorang yang mencintai fisika-.

Masa bodo dengan fisika atau apapun yang jauh lebih buruk dari itu, namun Jongin tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Bahkan dia bersumpah akan menyingkirkan fisika sialan itu dari favorite Kyungsoo dan menggantinya dengan dirinya.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau sangat menyukai pelajaran fisika diantara pelajaran lainnya?" tanya Jongin pada suatu kali saat dia pertama kali mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo menyukai pelajaran sialan itu.

"hmm...kenapa ya? Mungkin karena fisika itu rumit" jawab Kyungsoo.

"benar. Fisika memang rumit. Ta-tapi walaupun rumit, kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Dan-... kupikir itu keren" Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum canggung. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa salah tingkah saat berhadapan dengan orang lain. Dan Jongin tidak pernah berhenti mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Jongin dan tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Jongin. Di mata Kyungsoo, perkataan Jongin barusan adalah sebuah pujian. Dan Jongin bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan berkedip walau setengah detik pun. "sayangnya Jongin jauh lebih rumit daripada fisika. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada dipikiranmu. bahkan Jongin selalu saja mengucapkan hal-hal yang membuatku bingung", kata Kyungsoo tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Jongin.

Jongin ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "justru aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu. aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu berlagak bingung dengan tampang polosmu itu. Apa kau sebodoh itu?" kata Jongin yang telah menemukan kepercayaan dirinya kembali.

Dan sebuah jitakan pelan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Jongin.

"Sekarang coba tebak, yang baru saja kau katai bodoh ini adalah Albert Einsten II" kata Kyungsoo dengan nada sombong yang terdengar lucu di telinga Jongin.

Jongin mengusap kepalanya yang terasa agak sakit. "well, mungkin karena kau tinggal di planet fisika makanya kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia bumi," kata Jongin menerawang jauh sebelum akhirnya menatap Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Apakah Jongin sudah pernah mengatakan kalau cinta itu buta?

Kalau sudah, Jongin akan memberikan salah satu pembuktiannya.

Jongin merasa benar-benar sangat konyol karena telah mengikuti kata hatinya yang sialan untuk mengikuti kelas memasak. Jongin bahkan telah berhasil memaksa Sehun dengan susah payah agar ikut dengannya mengambil kelas memasak. Tentu bukan hal yang mudah untuk mengajak Sehun yang keras kepala masuk kelas konyol ini, namun segala cara dilakukan Jongin agar sahabatnya itu mau ikut dengannya. Dan untungnya Sehun adalah seorang teman yang setia kawan, sehingga dia-mau tidak mau-ikut dengan Jongin mengenakan celemek konyol berwarna terang dan bergambar bunga-bunga feminin seperti sekarang ini.

Dan Jongin melakukan ini hanya untuk satu alasan.

Yaitu untuk mengejar cinta sialan yang menyebalkan itu.

Kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo yang juga mengambil kelas memasak, Jongin bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kakinya di tempat konyol seperti ini.

Tapi dibalik semua hal-hal yang menurut Jongin sialan itu, ada sebuah keberuntungan yang tersembunyi. Kira-kira begitulah menurut Jongin.

Salah satu keberuntungannya adalah Jongin bisa mendekati Kyungsoo dengan sesuka hati tanpa gangguan anjing penjaganya. Maksud Jongin, Baekhyun.

Terima kasih-entah pada siapa dia harus berterima kasih-, karena ternyata Baekhyun mengambil kelas musik.

Walaupun pada akhirnya dia berakhir dengan kebingungan dengan semua bahan dan peralatan yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"Jongin kenapa belum memulai membuat adonan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengaduk adonan dalam sebuah wadah yang berada di sebelah Jongin. Well, Jongin memang sengaja mengambil tempat persis di sebelah Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya berhasil mengusir seseorang yang terlebih dahulu menempati tempat itu.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti caranya," katanya sambil menunduk malu.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "ternyata Jongin bukan hanya bodoh dalam fisika, ternyata juga bodoh dalam memasak," kata Kyungsoo sambil tertawa geli.

Biasanya Jongin akan kesal dan menendang orang yang telah berani mengatai dirinya-terkecuali pada beberapa orang, tentu saja-. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Bukannya kesal, Jongin malah merasa benar-benar memalukan di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan Sehun saja sudah hampir selesai," kata Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping kiri Jongin tempat Sehun memasak. Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo dan melihat Sehun yang sedang menuangkan adonannya pada cetakan. Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan, menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat ke samping kanannya.

"Apa?" katanya dengan nada jengkel. Well, dia masih dendam pada Jongin yang telah memaksanya ikut dalam kelas memasak.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan telepatinya 'kau tidak pernah bilang kau bisa memasak'.

Sehun membalasnya dengan tatapan 'kau tidak pernah tanya' dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan adonannya.

Jongin mendecak kesal tidak puas dengan jawaban Sehun dan hanya dapat kembali memandang pasrah pada bahan dan peralatan yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"sini, biar kuajari Jongin cara memasak kue," kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menggeser tubuhnya ke arah Jongin dan mengambil wadah kosong di hadapannya. "Pertama-tama masukkan tepung terigu, lalu tambahkan air secukupnya. Kemudian aduk sampai mengental..."

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo sejenak dengan tatapan kaget dan tidak beberapa saat, dia tersenyum bahagia. Mungkin langkah awalnya untuk mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo dapat berjalan dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun hasilnya tidak cukup buruk, setidaknya Jongin telah berusaha. Itulah yang dikatakan Kyungsoo yang akan diingat Jongin seumur hidupnya. Kue hasil buatan Jongin memang tidak cukup bagus, malah sama sekali tidak bagus. Bentuknya sangat berantakan dan gosong. Dan karena Jongin tidak bisa membedakan mana gula dan mana garam, rasanya pun menjadi sangat asin. Tapi dasar Kyungsoo memang baik hati, dia mengatakan bahwa hasilnya tidak cukup buruk. Dan Jongin tidak pernah tahu pujian mana yang lebih baik daripada itu.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Jongin saat kelas memasak telah bubar dan buru-buru menyusul Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah.

Kyungsoo yang merasa namanya dipanggil, membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Jongin yang berlari mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu Jongin telah berdiri persis di hadapannya dan mengatur nafas.

"Kau akan pulang ke rumah ya?" tanya Jongin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "iya," katanya.

"Mau pulang bersama?" kata Jongin.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Dan Jongin pun ikut tersenyum. Jongin tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena dia sedang merasa berbunga-bunga.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka pun berjalan berdampingan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Jika Jongin merasa canggung dan selalu berusaha mencuri-curi pandang pada Kyungsoo, maka Kyungsoo yang memang pada dasarnya pendiam hanya menatap lurus pada jalanan di depannya.

Jongin merasa aneh dengan situasi ini dan hendak membuka percakapan.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau mengambil kelas memasak?" kata Jongin memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"tentu saja karena aku suka memasak," kata Kyungsoo masih menatap jalanan kembali menampilkan senyum manisnya seperti biasa.

Jongin heran, kenapa Kyungsoo suka sekali tersenyum seperti itu. tidak tahukah Kyungsoo kalau Jongin selalu ingin ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya tersenyum. Setidaknya, Jongin sekarang tahu bahwa salah satu pesona dalam diri Kyungsoo selain kepolosannya adalah senyumnya yang manis.

"kenapa kau suka memasak?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kosong. Jongin yang merasa kebingungan pun ikut berhenti. "karena dulu aku pernah bercita-cita menjadi koki," jawab Kyungsoo kemudian menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

"oh ya?" kata Jongin agak kaget mendengar pernyataan dari mulut Kyungsoo. "kukira cita-citamu ingin jadi ahli fisika," lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Jongin pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sampingnya. "yah, seperti yang kukatakan Kim Jongin. dulu cita-citaku ingin jadi koki. Tapi itu dulu," kata Kyungsoo.

Entah hanya perasaan Jongin atau bagaimana, yang jelas ada nada kesedihan di setiap kata yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Yang membuat hati Jongin terasa sakit.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap langit sambil masih tersenyum. "dan di atas sebuah cita-cita masih ada cita-cita yang jauh lebih tinggi. Dan cita-citaku yang lebih tinggi itu adalah membahagiakan orang tuaku. Dan kedua orang tuaku menginginkanku meneruskan bisnis mereka untuk mengelola bengkel elektro di pusat kota," jelas Kyungsoo sambil menerawang jauh ke atas langit. Lalu dia tersenyum pada Jongin yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan intens. "itulah sebabnya mengapa aku menyukai fisika yang selalu Jongin sebut dengan sialan itu."

Seakan terhipnotis, Jongin terpaku untuk sesaat dan masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens. Jantungnya terasa berdetak sangat cepat dan darahnya mengalir dengan deras dalam tubuhnya. Dan Jongkin yakin bahwa waktu seakan berhenti seketika itu juga. Tanpa sadar-atau entah desakan darimana-, Jongin langsung menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya dengan erat. Dan Jongin bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Kim Jongin, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung dalam pelukan Jongin.

Dan sejujurnya, Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya. Dan dia bahkan tidak mau tahu. Yang Jongin tahu adalah hatinya kembali dipanah oleh cupid, bahkan tekstur panahannya lebih dalam daripada sebelumnya. Dan Jongin mengutuk cupid sialan yang tidak berguna itu karena telah berani membuat dirinya jatuh cinta lebih dalam pada si polos Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kata orang cinta itu buta.

Kata orang cinta itu gila.

Kata orang cinta indah.

Kata orang cinta butuh pengorbanan.

Kata orang cinta itu butuh proses.

Tapi, ini pertama kalinya Jongin mendengar istilah bahwa cinta tidak harus memiliki. Dan Jongin bertanya-tanya dalam hati, orang bodoh mana yang berkata seperti itu. Dan tentu saja, istilah itu tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada dalam kamus Jongin.

Well, walaupun sudah berbulan-lamanya Jongin telah berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati sang pujaan. Tapi bukankah Tuhan selalu melihat orang yang gigih berusaha? Jadi mungkin saja Jongin akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo kan? suatu hari nanti, mungkin?

well, Jongin akan menunggu hari itu.

dengan sabar.

"Jongin," kata Sehun menepuk bahu Jongin yang sedang melamun sambil menopang dagu.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi, tapi kau tidak menyahut" kata Sehun menatap jongin kesal.

Sementara Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan masih menopang dagunya.

Sehun mendesah pasrah. "Akhir-akhir ini kau berubah," kata Sehun-yang terdengar seperti tuduhan- lalu menatap Jongin yang membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan kosong. "Semua ini pasti karena Kyungsoo sialan itu," umpat Sehun.

Dan Jongin segera menjitak kepala Sehun dengan cepat.

"Aduh!" pekik Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Tentu saja jitakan Jongin tidaklah pelan. sangat tidak pelan. "Kenapa? Aku salah bicara?" kata Sehun kesal.

Salah bicara?

Well, Sehun sama sekali tidak salah bicara. tapi ada sebuah kata terselip yang tidak pantas untuk disebutkan untuk menggambarkan seorang Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin tidak akan membiarkan siapapun-termasuk Sehun- menyebut Kyungsoo-nya dengan sialan. Bahkan Jongin sendiri tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang sialan. Jongin biasanya akan mengutuk cupid yang benar-benar sialan. Karena dialah yang telah membuat Jongin menyukai-atau tepatnya jatuh cinta pada- Kyungsoo. Dan dia akan menyebut apapun yang masih bisa dijadikan dalih untuk disebut sebagai sialan kecuali satu hal, Kyungsoo. Dan orang waras mana yang berani menyebut malaikat dengan sebutan sialan?

"Well, Kim Jongin," suara Sehun membuat lamunan Jongin buyar dan kembali ke dunia nyata. "Kau pasti sudah gila. Gila karena cinta," lanjut Sehun dengan dramatis.

Kim Jongin hanya bisa terdiam, namun menyetujuinya dalam hati.

Well, cinta itu buta kan?

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sih aku tidak bisa mendapatkan yang kuinginkan?" erang Jongin dengan gusar karena dia tak kunjung mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

Sehun yang melihat tingkah Jongin yang jauh dari kata waras hanya menggeleng pelan. "well, kau bukan Miss Independent," kata Sehun seadanya.

Jongin menatap sehun kesal dan memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

Dear, Miss Independent. Siapapun dan dimanapun dirimu, Jongin benar-benar membencimu. Kenapa kau mendapatkan yang kau mau dan Jongin tidak? Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah jika seandainya Miss Independent benar-benar ada, apakah dia akan mendapatkan pujaan hatinya dengan mudah? Karena, sebelumnya Jongin pun selalu mendapatkan yang diinginkannya dengan mudah. Kecuali yang satu ini, tentu saja.

Padahal seluruh penghuni kelas, bahkan penghuni sekolah sudah mengetahui bahwa Jongin sangat tergila-gila pada Kyungsoo. Bahkan mantan-mantan pacar Jongin ikut merasa kasihan pada Jongin yang cintanya tak kunjung mendapat balasan.

Jongin kembali mengutuk cupid sialan-yang entah berada dimana- karena telah memanah hatinya dengan sembarangan. Tapi cupid bodoh yang sialan itu tidak memanah hati Kyungsoo seperti dia telah memanah hatinya.

Jongin heran, mengapa dewa jadi-jadian kecil dan menyebalkan seperti itu tidak bisa melaksanakan tugas dengan benar sehingga membuat Jongin harus turun tangan dengan susah payah.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, sebuah cerita pasti akan ada akhir.

Tadinya Jongin percaya kalau semua cerita akan berakhir dengan 'hidup bahagia untuk selamanya'.

Namun pada kenyataannya, tidak ada akhir yang bahagia untuk hidupnya yang menyedihkan. Dan Jongin merasa benar-benar tolol karena telah mempercayai hal itu. karena pada akhirnya, Jongin menyerah dengan segala usahanya. Dan Jongin telah mengibarkan bendera putih dalam perjuangannya dalam beberapa bulan ini.

Well, Jongin kini Jongin kembali mengingat tentang kata-kata Baekhyun tentang betapa brengseknya dirinya dan betapa tidak pantasnya dia untuk Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin merasa tidak berguna dengan semua pikirannya yang lebih dari bodoh.

Walaupun tidak mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo, setidaknya Jongin sangat berterima kasih pada sang pujaan hati. Well, setidaknya Jongin sudah mulai berubah menjadi Jongin yang lebih baik daripada Jongin yang dulu.

Jongin yang sekarang tetaplah tampan, jelas. Hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa diganggu gugat. tapi, Jongin yang sekarang sudah mulai mengerti tentang pelajaran fisika-dan Jongin tidak akan menyebutnya dengan sialan lagi- dan Jongin pun sudah rajin mencatat di setiap pelajaran itu. Pengetahuannya tentang fisika pun tidak sedangkal dulu. Meskipun kemampuannya masih jauh di bawah Kyungsoo, setidaknya dia telah belajar untuk menyukai pelajaran itu.

Jongin yang sekarang bukan lagi seorang player seperti Jongin yang dahulu. Jongin tidak pernah berniat untuk mengencani atau memacari siapapun semenjak pertama kali dia menyukai Kyungsoo. Dan banyak orang yang berpendapat bahwa itu adalah sesuatu hal yang luar biasa untuk seorang Jongin.

Sekarang, Jongin juga mempunyai cita-cita yang jelas, sama seperti Kyungsoo. Sebelumnya, Jongin hanya bermalas-malasan dan suka membolos sekolah. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan masa remajanya untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman sebayanya. Tapi sekarang Jongin bertekad untuk menjadi seorang penari balet. Dulu Jongin pernah bercita-cita untuk menjadi penari balet saat pertama kali dia menonton pertunjukkan balet dengan ibunya. Dan berkat Kyungsoo, Jongin menemukan kembali cita-cita yang sudah lama terpendam dalam hatinya itu.

Oke, hal lain yang berubah dalam diri Jongin adalah. Jongin bisa memasak.

Setidaknya, menghabiskan waktu di kelas masak membuat Jongin mendapatkan pelajaran yang banyak. Seperti cara mengupas wortel dengan benar, cara meracik bumbu agar rasa masakan terasa enak, cara membuat makanan pencuci mulut, dan lain-lainnya. Dan Jongin merasa benar-benar bangga akan hal itu. karena tidak banyak lelaki yang bisa memasak seperti dirinya. Oke, kecuali Kyungsoo. Dan, Sehun tentu saja. Jongin masih merasa kesal saat mengingat peristiwa waktu itu.

Well, Jongin merasa benar-benar sangat berterima kasih pada malaikatnya, yaitu si polos Kyungsoo. Mungkin terima kasih saja tidak cukup untuk semua kebaikan dan segala sesuatu dalam diri Kyungsoo yang telah membuat Jongin berubah hingga sejauh ini.

Dan walaupun sedikit menyesal karena pada akhirnya Jongin tidak bisa mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang sangat diinginkannya, yaitu Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin telah menemukan definisi cinta yang lainnya.

Kata orang cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Dan itulah satu-satunya perkataan orang yang membuat Jongin harus mundur dari medan perang.

.

.

.

.

"Wow, Jongin! Sekarang kau benar-benar jadi anak teladan di sekolah," kata Sehun berdecak kagum saat melihat hasil pengumuman ujian tengah semester dan melihat Jongin berada di peringkat 50 besar dari seluruh angkatan kelas.

Well, Jongin sangat bersyukur tidak berada dalam posisi 20 terbawah seperti semester lalu.

"Itu karena dulu Kyungsoo sering mengajariku dalam beberapa mata pelajaran," jawab Jongin singkat sambil terseyum puas.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia membawa pengaruh yang sangat besar untukmu," kata Sehun.

"Aku sendiri tidak pernah tahu. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja seperti air mengalir," kata Jongin sambil menerawang saat dimana dirinya selalu mengikuti Kyungsoo kemanapun.

"Apa benar kau sudah melupakannya?" tanya Sehun dengan ragu-ragu. Sejujurnya, dia merasa tidak enak mendengar Jongin yang berkata bahwa dia berniat untuk melupakan Kyungsoo. padahal, Jongin sudah berani melangkah sejauh ini demi orang itu. walaupun Sehun masih merasa heran bagian mana dari diri Kyungsoo yang telah berhasil menarik perhatian seseorang seperti Jongin.

"Belum. Sekarang masih dalam proses untuk melupakannya," kata Jongin dengan mantap.

Padahal dalam hati, Jongin sendiri belum yakin dan sangat ragu dengan perkataan yang baru saja diucapkannya. Karena Kyungsoo selalu saja mendesak masuk dalam pikiran Jongin tanpa seijinnya lebih dulu. Dan, ini akan menjadi lebih sulit daripada yang dibayangkannya.

.

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi pertengahan semester akan segera berakhir. Yang berarti 'hai, liburan musim panas' dan 'selamat tinggal sekolah yang menyebalkan'. Tapi, entah setan mana sedang yang merasuki Jongin, ini pertama kalinya dia merasa sangat sedih karena harus meninggalkan sekolah.

Saat Jongin sedang merenung betapa akan menyebalkannya liburan musim panas kali ini, wali kelasnya, Miss Choi memasuki kelas dengan gayanya yang keibuan seperti biasa.

Miss Choi kemudian menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang kegiatan sekolah setelah musim panas berakhir. Tentang bagaimana tentang ujian akhir yang harus mereka hadapi mengingat sekarang mereka duduk di kelas akhir dan akan segera lulus untuk melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi. Dan dia juga memberitahu tentang setiap tugas yang akan dikumpulkan setelah musim panas berakhir.

"Dan saya juga mengucapkan selamat kepada Do Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi menempati posisi pertama pada ujian pertengahan semester kali ini," kata Miss Choi tersenyum lebar kepada Kyungsoo kemudian menjabat tangannya.

Sontak, seluruh kelas bertepuk tangan bergembira dan menjadi ricuh dalam sekejap. Namun segera dihentikan oleh Miss Choi dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

Sementara Kyungsoo membalasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Dan Jongin mengutuk jantungnya karena telah berdetak dengan cepat. Dan kemudian menyalahkan matanya karena tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari Kyungsoo. Well, otak dan sarafnya tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik.

"Setelah lulus nanti, Kyungsoo ingin masuk universitas mana?" tanya Miss Choi menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku akan kuliah di salah satu Universitas yang terletak di pusat kota, Miss," kata Kyungsoo sopan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dan Jongin mengutuk pikirannya sendiri karena telah berani berpikir untuk mengambil universitas yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Padahal jelas-jelas dia akan segera melupakan Kyungsoo.

"Bagus," kata Miss Choi ikut bergembira mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Tapi kenapa harus di pusat kota?" tanya Miss Choi.

"Agar dekat dengan tempat kerja Appa," jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan polosnya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Well, Jongin merasa kelasnya telah berubah menjadi taman kanak-kanak saat itu juga.

"Benarkah? Kyungsoo sangat menyanyangi appa?" tanya Miss Choi seolah-olah sedang berinteraksi dengan anak kecil dan bukannya anak yangsudah berusia 17 tahun.

"Tentu saja," kata Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk mantap. "Tapi bukan hanya appa saja yang aku sayang," kata Kyungsoo dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Benarkah? Siapa lagi yang Kyungsoo sayang?" tanya Miss Choi seakan antusias dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

Dan kalau bukan karena dia adalah seorang wali kelasnya, Jongin bersumpah akan melemparkan penghapus papan tulis ke wajahnya karena telah mempermainkan kepolosan Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti sedang dibodoh-bodohi. Well, walaupun pemandangan itu terlihat cukup lucu. Dan Jongin yakin semua teman-teman sekelasnya sependapat dengannya akan hal itu.

"Kyungsoo juga menyayangi umma dan..."

Baekhyun, batin Jongin keasl. dia sudah pernah mendengar jawaban konyol itu sebelumnya. Dan dia muak mengingatnya kembali.

"Kim Jongin," seru Kyungsoo dengan lantang sehingga semua teman-temannya dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kemudian dia menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

Jongin terpaku untuk sejenak.

Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin.

Dalam sedetik kemudian, seluruh penghuni kelas segera bertepuk tangan dengan ricuh dan menghampiri Jongin untuk memberi ucapan selamat. Bahkan Miss Choi ikut bertepuk tangan dan menyalami Jongin. Sedangkan Sehun tidak henti-hentinya memeluk Jongin dan meremas bahu Jongin sambil tertawa senang.

"Pada akhirnya, osisiku telah berhasil direbut oleh Kim Jongin yang brengsek itu," kata Baekhyun dengan pedas namun tersenyum tipis pada Jongin.

Well, siapapun Kim Jongin berbahagialah dia. Dan selama 17 tahun dalam hidupnya, Jongin tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Entah apa itu barusan, aku sama sekali nggak tahu. Yang aku tahu aku sudah berusaha menulis dengan baik.

Thanks for reading.

Mind to review?^^


End file.
